MahoraFiction dot Net
by Oro Productions
Summary: Negi assigns the girls, as a class project, to write and post fanfiction on Mahora's fanfiction site. Sounds easy, right? WRONG! Very random story ideas. Chapter 4 UP!
1. The Beginning

**A/N: **Nyo! Star-chan here with ANOTHER Negima fic! (Jeez, I am on a roll here!) Ever heard/read of those fics where the characters write a fanfic of their own? (Yes, **WeR4Jounins**, I'm referring you!) Well, you've stumbled upon one. Welcome to Mahora Gakuen's official creative writing webpage, where bunches of girls write fanfiction…or do they?

Negima is not mine, but the plot is, though.

* * *

**I. The Assignment that Started It All**

Ring, ring, ring.

"Ugh…morning…"

Ring, ring, ri –

CRACK!

"Stupid alarm clock…it's too early…"

A disgruntled Hasegawa Chisame got out of her bed, grumbling and cursing the world for early mornings. She blamed her alarm clock and her life.

Mostly her life, though. Her alarm clock was a great runner up in the things she hated.

_My name is Hasegawa Chisame, age fourteen. Just a regular eighth grader at Mahora Gakuen Chuttobu…_

She crossed the room to the bathroom, and began brushing her teeth, while trying to tame her frizzy brown hair with a hairbrush.

…_with a not-so-normal class. Robots, a ghost, a ten-year-old teacher, a Puerto Rican Japanese, two twins who look like eight year olds, and Chinese girls to name a few. _

She had finished within a few minutes, and then began to dress for school.

_Did I mention we have a girl that never talks, either? Or we have a girl who acts like a ninja and says "de gozarou"? Guess not._

Finally dressed, with her brown hair in a loose, long ponytail, Chisame packed her homework, laptop and such things in her bookbag and was prepared to leave her room.

_Strangely enough, I guess our class has…"bonded" a little over the months. Actually, I've come to accept some of the odd girls. Maybe Negi-sensei, but then again, maybe not._

"Another day, another crazy, hellish week I'm gonna have…" she sighed. "I don't really know why I haven't changed schools yet…"

_Actually, that reason is that my mother has this weird phobia of teenage boys coming to get me, or something. Plus, Mahora was the only possible school I could transfer for the time._

Chisame got out her keys to the dorm room, stepped outside and locked it. She shoved them into her pocket, and walked down to the train stop, where crowds of girls were flocking for the train.

"I hear that we're getting a class pet today!" One girl near Chisame said to her friend. The girl giggled as though this was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

"Yeah, right, Hana-chan! As if Seruhiko-sensei would actually get a pet." The girl rolled her eyes dramatically, but the two girls just giggled anyway.

_What a bunch of idiots, _Chisame couldn't help thinking. _They act like the girls in our class, for kami's sake!_

They continued giggling for about a few more minutes, until the train pulled up and interrupted them. As Chisame climbed on, she suspected the two airheads who kept laughing would laugh even _longer_. She sat down on a seat, took out her laptop and began typing.

_Dear Virtual Diary,_

_Today is Monday, which means that today begins the schoolweek. Five days of sitting in a classroom with thirty demented people and a crazy little kid. Fun. _

_Thirty-one nuts 1, Chisame 0. _

_At least, there's always…_

_What? My Net Idol life? I mean, Chiu's Net Idol life or something…_

_Today's periods include Math, English (ugh), Chemistry (my partner is the silent mime Zazie…hooray), homeroom, and lunch, with a dash of Geography, Biology and Computers. I have a test that I **accidentally** forgot to study for in bio…great. Just great…_

_It includes dissecting a freakin' FROG but I'm not complaining…except I hate dissecting anything but a computer. Which is easy._

_Well, see you later. Time to go to hell…I mean school. _

_Log off. _

Chisame closed the notebook laptop, and heard the train stop, signifying that Mahora was in plain sight, ready to be filled with millions and zillions of uniformed girls for lessons.

Make that millions and zillions of _idiots, _Chisame thought as she and a crowd of girls exited the train into the daily heavy traffic. Running girls with the occasional girl-on-scooter and the Chachamaru-using-jet-rockets zipped passed Chisame, who was one of the few who walked.

But the thing that bothered Chisame so much is that **every** girl greeted her each morning. They had just started a week ago, and Chisame didn't know why. Sure, maybe a "Ohayou!" from Kagurazaka, Sakurazaki (who's gotten more cheerful lately, Chisame noted) or Konoe, but every girl greeted her.

Even Evangeline.

This morning was no different.

"Morning, Chisame-chaaan!" Sakurako greeted cheerfully that morning, with Misa and Madoka as usual.

"Yeah, good morning!"

"Mornin', Hasegawa."

Chisame just grumbled a "good morning", although maybe she said "good death, weirdo".

And even Mana, Zazie, and Chachamaru greeted her. And Evangeline.

"Good morning, Hasegawa-san."(Mana.)

"Good morning, Chisame-san…" (Zazie.)

"Good morning, Hasegawa Chisame-san." (Chachamaru.)

"Hey, Glasses-san." (Guess who?)

Chisame turned around to see Eva glaring at her.

"I know I hate saying this but…have a good morning."

Chisame's mouth hung open. The blond, short ten-year-old _said _something?! Chisame tried to say something, but nothing came out. Evangeline just glared and walked toward the school.

Well, today was just full of surprises, wasn't it?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

First period was homeroom, meaning Chisame sat next to Ayase Yue and across from Akashi Yuuna, who had the unlucky fortune of sitting next to Evangeline. Although, Chisame came to observe, Yuuna didn't really care. Chisame had asked her one day about it, and Yuuna just shrugged and said, "Well Eva-chan is a good friend and doesn't bother me a lot, y'know? She's actually pretty nice if you get to know her, Chi-chan."

As if.

Chisame sat behind Konoe Konoka, who mostly chatted with Kagurazaka Asuna, Chao Rinshen, Kuu Fei and Kasuga Misora. Well, at the most. Chisame never really talked with much people, sometimes Yue, sometimes Yuuna and on occasion Asuna. She was kind of like Mana: kept to herself, didn't talk much.

So that morning, something felt…_different. _Chisame couldn't really place the feeling, per se, but she guessed it was like a premonition. A bad one, Chisame guessed.

"Chisame-san."

Chisame was startled; she didn't expect Yue's voice to break into her idle reverie. "Uh, what?"

"Chisame-san, do you feel something…odd?"

"Like a premonition?"

Yue nodded. "Something like that."

"I…I think."

Just then, the door burst open and in came Negi, the homeroom teacher. "Good morning, Negi-sensei!" most of the class said in unison.

"Good morning, everyone." Negi smiled happily at everyone, causing some girls, like Ayaka, to swoon. Chisame didn't get it. She didn't understand how a _ten-year-old boy _from _Wales_ got a job as a teacher. There had to be some logical explanation behind this, Chisame was sure of it…

"Today," Negi was saying, "I was thinking of a class project. A project that involves all of the students, working together for a grade."

Chisame inwardly groaned. A class project? Working on a project with thirty buffoons seemed hopeless, especially with the self proclaimed Baka Rangers. If it included studying, she and the rest of the class would be facing a failing grade for this project.

"Negi-sensei!" Makie from the front row raised her hand. "Is it a studying grade?"

Negi shook his head, and Chisame felt relieved. Maybe the Baka Rangers wouldn't bring down 3-A after all!

"It's, uh…creative writing grade."

Creative writing? Like, writing a story? Writing things was not exactly Chisame's cup of tea, but it was definitely Haruna's. She looked to the right and saw that Haruna had sat up a little straighter.

"You see," Negi explained, "it's like this: There's this school website called MahoraFiction and the students post their stories on the site, for fun and schoolwork. Has anybody heard of it?"

Unsurprisingly, Haruna's hand shot up in the air.

"Saotome-san?"

Haruna sprang up so fast, she nearly knocked Zazie into the window, and that would be pretty messy, wouldn't it? (_Although_, Chisame thought, _we always have Izumi_.)

"I'm a fanfiction writer there, Negi-sensei! My username is Paru and a lot of people like the stories I write!" Haruna beamed.

"Eh? Really?" Negi smiled. "What kind of stories do you post?"

"Well, I can't really say at school…" Haruna said, a sly smile spreading across her face.

_This girl is definitely a perv, _Chisame thought. _Don't tell me she writes porn on a SCHOOL WEBSITE…does she? And people **like **it?! _

"Uh, oh, thank you, Saotome-san." Negi nodded for her to sit down, and continued. "Well, for this creative writing assignment, every week we will pick one girl to write that week's story. When they're done, they'll hand it to the girl who's in charge of uploading them to the website. I'll check the story after it's uploaded. It can be as many pages as you want, just make sure it has good grammar, spelling, ect."

"Who is it?" Sakurako yelled out. "They hafta be good at computers!"

"Maybe Chao-chan, Hakase-chan or Chisame-chan!" Madoka ticked off the candidates, the three girls who were best with computers.

"Ah, I'm sorry yo." Chao shook her head. "Hakase and I have a really big project going on, so we can't do it na." Satomi nodded in agreement.

"That means it's Chi-chan's job!" Yuuna shouted out.

"…My…job…" Chisame lowered her head on her desk, hardly daring to believe _she _was in charge of uploading all the idiot's stories.

"Good luck, Chisame." Yue patted the angry girl's back. "You need it."

"Ah! Great job, Hasegawa-san!" Negi was happy for Chisame. "You got one of the most important parts!"

The bell rang, signaling next class, which was Chemistry.

"All right! We'll pick the first writer tomorrow!" Negi called. "Start thinking about ideas!"

Everyone looked pretty happy about today's homeroom. Except for Chisame.

_Why mee? Why did Chao-freak and Hakase have to have a big project!? Why…mee?_

Chisame knew it was going to be a long week, that's for sure.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A/N: And that's the end of chapter 1! Hated it? Loved it? Read and review, guys! I'll probably post chapter two soon…because I have a pretty good idea what's going into the next chapter. For anybody who cares, **Confessions of a Teenage Martian Mage **chapter three is being written!! And **Sayo no Omoide, **maybe a Zazie fic...?

Next Time: The first victim is chosen, and she's not very happy…at all. Although, we rarely see her happy.


	2. Eva's Fic

**A/N: **And soo, I present you guys chapter two! Eva's story is some kind of Rozen Maiden fic (I'm finishing up the first season and starting Träumend), so the characters will be every so slightly OC. So, enjoy, and again, Negima is not mine, and Rozen Maiden is PEACH-PIT's. (Look it up on Wikipedia or watch it on YouTube.)

Warning: REALLY stupid reasons Eva actually agreed…unless it was the way I wrote it. DX

* * *

**II. Watashi no Dark Evangel! Evangeline's Fic**

Evangeline didn't want to be included with this crazy class project from the start.

She was a five hundred year old vampire, for goodness sakes. Vampires did _not _do class projects with airhead brats! Well, maybe Yotsuba Satsuki, but not all the other girls.

Imagine her surprise, that through a random lottery, she was the first victim for this unworldly project.

"Great work, Eva-chan!" Yuuna slapped Evangeline on the back in encouragement. "I'm so jealous! I wanted to write the first story, but you beat me to the punch!"

_Jealous? How could this brat be **jealous** of writing a story? _Evangeline thought, hitting Chachamaru (who was in front of her) lightly with her fist. _I bet the boya fixed this to get me back at something! I can feel it!_

Alas, when Evangeline confronted him after class about it, Negi swore on his life that it wasn't fixed. "I mean, Evangeline-san, I would never try to get on your bad side! Because I know you dislike a lot of things, so I would never fix a, uh, um…"

Evangeline soon lost interest in this pointless conversation and walked out, leaving a very confused Negi behind.

As Eva found out during English, the creative writing was due next Monday, leaving her the next week to work on it. She wasn't too happy about it, as expected, but what really compelled her about this is that Evangeline was sort of being…blackmailed.

What happened was after school on Tuesday, Negi and Asuna was discussing the project and about Eva probably not doing it. Chamo had an idea that, as Asuna described it, "harsh and mean to poor Eva-chan" but Chamo did it anyway.

What he did: Chamo snuck into Eva's house, while she was taking a shower. With inermine abilities he used a camera and taped her in the shower. Having it successfully recorded, he ran back to Negi and Asuna (who was in their dorm) and explained with this piece of hentai; Eva would do the project or have this posted on WeTube. (A/N: Mahora's version of YouTube… ;;) Negi half-heartedly agreed to it, while Asuna disagreed wholeheartedly on blackmailing Eva.

The next day, Chamo and a nervous Negi presented the blackmail during lunch. Eva took a double take on the film. Instead of smashing it to bits like she usually would, she decided that she would do this stupid project.

Because a miniscule part of her actually _wanted_ to do the story. Which was very…un-vampire like. All the other vampires would just laugh at her for that weird wanting.

Evangeline realized she was getting way too soft.

Damn.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

She started after she got back to her house.

"Master, what are you doing?" Chachamaru asked, a cup of Eva's tea placed delicately on the tray she was holding. "Are you…doing homework?"

Eva was seated on a chair, in front of a laptop that Satomi and Chao had given her as a present some time ago. She mostly used it as a nice decorative item, but knew how to use one. Chachamaru had never seen her master do homework; much less put any effort into much except magic and bossing people around.

Eva's sapphire eyes rolled, not bothering to look up at Chachamaru. "It's just that stupid project for the son of the Thousand Master. If I don't do it, I'll be very sorry. Well, at least that's what the boya and his ermine says."

Chachamaru realized Chamo and Negi had blackmailed her master (mostly Chamo, though) and decided to speak nothing of them. "So…what are you going to write about, Master?"

Eva shrugged. "That is a very good question, Chachamaru-baka. Probably something anime related…"

And then it hit her. She could write about her very favorite anime!

Rozen Maiden.

Rozen Maiden, the last episode of season one, had aired on December 23rd. It had left Eva with a million questions about season two, and was ravenous for more. She didn't know why it was her favorite, really, but it involved dolls. And dolls having servants.

**_HUMAN_** SERVANTS!

But then again…maybe Hellsing was the way to go. There was a vampire in it, but, as Eva decided, Rozen Maiden it was.

Now, all she had to do was think of a plot.

"A comedy? A horror story, an action/adventure, perhaps a mystery…" Eva tapped her keys, in the middle of thinking.

"Master, do you need any help with your assignment?" Chachamaru peered over the vampire's shoulder to see a blank Word Document.

Eva turned a shade of red, a little embarrassed to be seen just idling away for a half and hour. "No, you baka-robot. I'm just…thinking!"

Chachamaru decided it would be best not to disturb her master, for she was being self-defensive in her writing skills, so she just said, "Oh. I see." Straightening up, she said, "Master, would you like something to eat?"

"No. Now leave me alone, Chachamaru."

The robot girl didn't need to be told twice. She walked out of the room and decided to take a stroll.

Meanwhile, Eva was still thinking about her fiction. Finally, she decided that they would go on some random adventure.

"Rozen Maidens no Bokuen" 

…Was the title she had decided on. After all, the Rozen Maidens _were _going on an adventure, ne? Eva thought it was uncharacteristically witty of her to think of such a title. She felt her lip curling as she typed away on her laptop.

00000000000

One day, Shinku and the other Rozen Maidens were bored.

"I'm boooored!" Hina Ichigo, the brattiest of all the dolls whined to everyone as they watched television.

"Shut it, Chibi-Ichigo –desu!" Suiseiseki snapped, eating a piece of apple. "Watch that Detective Kunkun show or something!"

Hina Ichigo's eyes filled with tears. "Come on, Suiseiseki! Please, play with me!"

Souseiseki didn't want Hina to cry, so she said, "Hina Ichigo, it's okay. You'll watch Detective Kunkun, with us, right?"

Her blue eyes brightened at the thought. "Yup!"

Shinku was already sitting on the couch as the sixth and the fourth Rozen Maiden dolls sat with her. Immediately, there was a huge crash!

"What ever could it be?" Shinku asked, obviously not caring.

"It is I, the best of all the Rozen dolls!" Suigintou shouted, coming out of thin air. "Suigintou, first Rozen Maiden!"

Everyone just looked at her, and then continued watching television.

"Hey, why's everybody ignoring Suigintou?" Kararia asked, who had popped out of nowhere.

"Because," Shinku replied without hesitation, "the television is on."

"That makes sense," Kirakishou agreed, who had also popped out of nowhere. "Everybody pays attention to the TV, but not Suigintou."

Everyone agreed to this statement, even Suigintou.

00000000000

_What a wonderful beginning! _Eva couldn't help thinking. _Suigintou is my favorite character, though…along with Kirakishou and Shinku. But Hina Ichigo is just annoying. _

Eva was so proud of herself she took a nap, after saving her work, of course.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A week had passed, and finally Eva had her fanfiction done. This was the first time she had ever really written anything, and was excited and impatient for Hasegawa Chisame to upload it to the Internet. She was very proud of it, considering she had never written anything before.

Well, some things, but nothing as exciting as this!

Tuesday morning, she was the first to arrive, which struck Makie and Ako weird, 'cause they usually arrive to an empty classroom.

"Wha! Eva-san, you're early!" Makie exclaimed. "You beat us to the punch!"

_Does all the sports freaks say "beat us or me to the punch"?_ Eva wondered, remembering Yuuna had said it to her last week.

Ako nodded fervently. "Um, it's not like you, Evangeline-san to arrive early."

Eva snorted. "I'm just here to give Hasegawa Chisame the story I wrote."

Makie's brown eyes bugged out. "Whoa! I didn't know Eva-san liked writing!"

Ako nodded in agreement. She was kind of nervous near Eva, because she actually feared her, despite the ten-year-old appearance. Ako wondered how Yuuna survived sitting next to Eva for so long.

Maybe basketball protected you against demonic-looking young girls!

"Uh…I don't really like to write…" Eva mumbled. She didn't care if the class failed this project; she just cared that her naked, wet body appear on the Internet where thousands of people could see "Showering Schoolgirl" on WeTube. "I…just want to pass, you know?"

"Aww! I _totally _hear you, Eva-san!" Makie squealed. "Even though I'm Baka Pink, I really, really wanna pass too!"

Ako nodded, she too wanted to pass. She didn't want one of the Sports Girls, much less anyone else, to fail.

Soon, girls began entering the classroom. Eva ignored everybody (even Yuuna's daily "Morning, Eva-chan!", but she ignored that every day) but noticed Chisame, who skulked into the classroom, also ignoring a series of "Ohayous".

Eva had saved "Rozen Maidens no Bokuen" on a Floppy Disc she had acquired from Satomi, so she had the whole story planned out. Walking past Yuuna, she arrived at Chisame's desk.

"Hey, Glasses-san."

Chisame looked up from her laptop and just said, "Oh. It's you."

Eva dropped the Floppy Disc on her desk. "My story. Proofread it, post it, and make sure it's on the MahoraFiction by nightfall."

She promptly walked back to her seat, leaving a confused Chisame with a Floppy Disc.

"Crazy girl…" Chisame muttered as she stuck the disc into her pocket. "She's so _odd_."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After Chisame had finished all her homework after school, she decided to get working on Eva's story. She inserted the disc into her laptop, opened up the document and began reading.

Rozen Maidens no Bokuen 

**By Evangeline A.K. McDowell, 3-A**

0000000

One day, Shinku and the other Rozen Maidens were bored.

"I'm boooored!" Hina Ichigo, the brattiest of all the dolls whined to everyone as they watched television.

"Shut it, Chibi-Ichigo –desu!" Suiseiseki snapped, eating a piece of apple. "Watch that Detective Kunkun show or something!"

Hina Ichigo's eyes filled with tears. "Come on, Suiseiseki! Please, play with me!"

Souseiseki didn't want Hina to cry, so she said, "Hina Ichigo, it's okay. You'll watch Detective Kunkun, with us, right?"

Her blue eyes brightened at the thought. "Yup!"

Shinku was already sitting on the couch as the sixth and the fourth Rozen Maiden dolls sat with her. Immediately, there was a huge crash!

"What ever could it be?" Shinku asked, obviously not caring.

"It is I, the best of all the Rozen dolls!" Suigintou shouted, coming out of thin air. "Suigintou, first Rozen Maiden!"

Everyone just looked at her, and then continued watching television.

"Hey, why's everybody ignoring Suigintou?" Kararia asked, who had popped out of nowhere.

"Because," Shinku replied without hesitation, "the television is on."

"That makes sense," Kirakishou agreed, who had also popped out of nowhere. "Everybody pays attention to the TV, but not onee-sama."

Everyone agreed to this statement, even Suigintou.

So then all the dolls began watching television, too. During a commercial break, Hina Ichigo got an idea.

"Let's make our own TV show!" she shouted excitedly. "It'll be called, 'The Adventures of the Rozen Maidens'!"

The other dolls immediately agreed to this idea, even though they usually picked on her. They had even admitted this was her best idea ever!

They all left the living room and headed straight to the park. But as soon as they got there, they were all clueless what to do.

"How do you make a show –desu?" Suiseiseki wondered aloud to her sisters. Nobody knew either, but Suigintou, being the oldest, decided she would pretend how to know.

"First you need a camera," she explained to Suiseiseki. "Then someone holds the camera in place as you direct it."

"Ah, onee-sama is so smart!" Kirakishou gushed. "She's so cool, too!"

So, Suiseiseki and Souseiseki went out and stole a video camera…

----

Chisame stopped reading at this point, realizing that this story was very dull and pointless. She skimmed through it, correcting some spelling and grammar errors, and finally had it done.

She opened up the MahoraFiction webpage and got the login page.

**Username: **Chuttobu3A

**Password: _chiuchan_**

And so, she arrived at the uploading page, where she uploaded the story, and…bam! All ready to be reviewed, flamed or read.

Chisame stretched; she didn't know why, but she was tired. She guessed the appeal of the next victim would be tomorrow.

How annoying.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Later that night, Eva checked the new stories section of the site to see her story proudly on the Internet. And there were reviews!

She clicked on the red word, and began to read.

**ShinkuChan **_says, _"whoa. nice story. plz update evangeline-san. I 3 rozen maiden!"

Eva smirked. She had ShinkuChan wrapped around her two hands, because she loved her fanfiction.

**KonokaKonoe **_says, _"Wow, Eva-chan! That's such a good story! I hope Negi-kun gives you a good mark! See you tomorrow!"

The smile faded a little. An air headed brat was telling her that her story was good? _Please._

The last one said,

**Sink **_says, _"gawd. That was bad. Everyone was too OOC. Do you get good grades in school?"

Now the smile was wiped completely off her face. In anger, she clicked on Sink's name to go flame _his _fics, but to her disappointment he hadn't written any.

Not that she cared, of course.

_Well, _Eva thought, shutting off her laptop, _I could make chapter two…or not._

Then she went to sleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: **Yaay. Finally, this is DONE. This took an absurdly long time to write, but it was fun, and **Confessions of a Teenage Martian Mage **is going to take longer! I blame Rozen Maiden –Träumend- and Ookami for this. (And I really need to get going on **Sayo no Omoide, Let Birds Fly Free **and **Like a Star**. Bleh…)

Also, thank you **IceBlade28, Ari Matoya **and** X Serac **for reviewing! And yes, Ari-san, Paru's fic is coming up soon… :D

Next time: It's a much more cheerful girl this time, but she's kind of baka. She's good at bowling, too.

(See if you can guess who it is! Although it's kinda obvious if you read the manga.)


	3. Kuu's Fic

**A/N: **Hello again. I'm very happy I got a review for Eva's fic! Since **The Shiny Sword **and **Spotstar **guessed correctly on chappie 3's fic, both will make a guest appearance in Kuu's fic today. I guess this is part of a mini-contest I decided on today!: **I will put a clue for the next fic, and whoever guesses correctly first with a small number of details will make a guest appearance in their chapter. **(How clever! How witty!)

And so, with that, he comes chapter three! Enjoy! (It might be kind of short, gomen nasai…)

Also, thanks **Spanner **for the constructive criticism. The blackmail thing _was _silly; I admit…just really stupid… -sigh- But you'll see that maybe like, one or two girls will be really good at writing, but some people just suck horribly. Maybe next chapter I'll respond to reviews… (5 already! Wow!)

Note that most of the title names are in basic Japanese. Eva's chapter translation was "I am the Dark Evangel!"

Negima is not mine, but Akamatsu-sensei's.

* * *

**III. Aruyo! Kuu's Fic**

Kuu Fei, one of the two Chinese students in 3-A, was thrilled to be picked.

Kuu was one of the Baka Rangers, the play on some cartoon in America called the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, whatever they were. She was Baka Yellow, along with Bakas Blue, Black, Pink and Red. She was a Baka Ranger because her grades were poor, but she was still learning Japanese, much less Chinese.

Still, it was an honor to her to be representing 3-A in her fic, even if she was Baka Yellow.

Kuu was not the type of girl to brag, but she couldn't help bragging a _little _when she saw the faces when she was selected. Half of the girls, including Makie, were particularly annoyed to find out Kuu won for that week. No, wait, replace "including" with "including a totally angry Makie."

She decided to start bragging with Satomi.

"Soo, Hakase, guess who writes this week's fic, aru?" She taunted to the girl who was typing on her laptop during a break.

"You."

"Uh…right, aru! But guess who didn't, aruyo?" Kuu was a little taken aback at her response, but continued undaunted.

"Everyone except you," Satomi replied.

Kuu's face fell. Satomi was clearly the perfect image of a person who knew how to respond to bragging quickly. She had to resort to confusion, which was her last tactic.

"Ha, ha, ha! Burned, aru!"

Now Satomi looked up, confused. _This_ was what Kuu was waiting for! "'Burned'?"

Kuu shrugged. "I dunno, aru. Some weird saying in America."(1)

Satomi nodded, then went back to her laptop.

Kuu silently laughed to herself. Unbeknownst to Hakase Satomi, she had just been bragged at!

_Japanese girls are so foolish, _Kuu thought proudly. _She fell for my bragging trick! _

Poor Kuu. Obviously she didn't know _how _to brag.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kuu began her fic immediately when she got to her dorm room, where Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka were already there, discussing the possible ways Nodoka could confess her love to Negi. Well, not immediately. More like, eventually.

"Yo! What's everybody doing, aru?" Kuu asked as she closed the door behind her.

"We're discussing how Nodoka can confess to Negi-sensei," Yue informed her nonchalantly, as though people discussed this daily over breakfast.

"Cool, aruyo." Kuu plopped herself down next to Nodoka, who gave her a scared smile back. Nodoka didn't really want to press into the subject any longer, so she brought up a different topic.

"Say, Kuu-san, what are you going to write for the fanfiction project?" Nodoka asked.

Kuu sighed, and it was obvious she hadn't thought of anything yet. "I'm not sure, Nodoka-chan. Maybe something to do with the Baka Rangers, or something…"

Suddenly Haruna got a mysterious glint in her eyes, and only Yue noticed it. That glint meant Haruna was going to be up to no good, and it probably involved their Chinese roommate.

"Kuu Fei…hey…I just got this wonderful idea!"

Kuu looked up, happy to be given an idea. "What, aru? What is it?"

Haruna evilly leaned over the table and whispered something that made Kuu's brown-skinned face turn a little green. "Uh…I dunno if I can write _that, _aru…"

Haruna settled back in her seat and just said, "Don't worry, my Chinese martial artist friend! Negi-sensei won't mind a bit. In fact…I hear he _looks_ at that every day."

Kuu gasped, then shook her head. "No way, aru! Negi-kun is only ten! Maybe an older boy, but not him…"

Yue groaned. Leave it to Paru to infect Kuu's mind with ecchi and hentai thoughts, and then claim Negi _looked _at those things. Nodoka, of course, with her childish and innocent mind, had no idea what Kuu, Haruna and Yue were looking all dreadful at.

"Trust me, he does." Haruna nodded sagely. "Just don't bring it up, or Negi-sensei might be expelled!"

"Poor Negi-kun!" Kuu sympathized. "He needs a motherly figure, like Chizuru-san, aru…"

"Anyway." Yue interrupted, getting fed up with Nodoka's innocent face asking, "What are they talking about?" "So, Kuu, what have you decided on writing?"

Kuu shrugged. "Like I said, aru, something about the Baka Rangers."

"That means Yue gets to be in your story!" Nodoka exclaimed, relieved to get off the odd subject before. "She's Baka Black, right?"

Yue nodded. "Yeah. You could write about our adventures as the Mighty Morphing Baka Rangers. Me, Asuna-san, Kaede-san, Makie-san, and you."

"Like the Power Rangers?" Kuu asked.

Yue looked blankly at Kuu. "Who?"

"Never mind."

"Anyway, even though it's only Monday, I suggest you better get started on the fic," Yue said brusquely. "You never know what's going to go on in the week, Kuu. Don't leave it to the last minute.

Kuu nodded. "Hai."

So then, Haruna let Kuu borrow her laptop. As she opened up the word processor, she noticed that a great number of fics had titles like "A Moment in Love" and "Deep Passion." Out of curiosity, she opened up one called "Joy and Heartbreak", and read the summary:

_Summary for **Joy and Heartbreak: **_When Ryouma steals Nori's boyfriend, Nori is determined to get back at the girl with somewhat strange actions. Shoujoai, NorixRyouma

_Shoujoai…girl x girl pairing…what kind of mind does Haruna-san have, aruyo!? _Kuu wondered. _This girl has a very perverted mind, aru…_

Deciding to try to ignore this crazy piece of work, Kuu began typing her story:

**Mahora Sentai Mighty Morphing Baka Rangers!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once upon a time, there was a team of sentai rangers. But they weren't just any rangers.

They were the Baka Rangers!

The leader was Baka Black, who was a bookworm by day, Baka Ranger by night.

Then there was Baka Blue, who was a ninja both day and night!

Baka Yellow (that's me!) was a Chinese martial artist during the day and night, plus a Baka Ranger.

Baka Pink was also a schoolgirl by day, but a Baka Ranger by night.

Baka Red was a Baka Ranger day and night.

So one day, they were hanging around the Baka Cave, where the superheroes hung around on Saturdays.

Baka Pink: I'm bored!

Baka Black: Shut it, Pink.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kuu smiled proudly at her work. She was quite impressed she could write such detailed story, and everyone was such in character! And she could easily pull off people writing in script form!

_Oh, aru…I can't believe I'm so good at fanfiction, aruyo! _Kuu swooned silently to herself, happy that she liked how the fic was turning out so far. _Sugoi! _

She was so happy she went off for some Chinese food; perhaps some egg rolls or fortune cookies. But then she stopped herself. _We don't have fortune cookies in China! _She suddenly realized. _Only that crazy country America does._

Then, perhaps some fish instead!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

So it just happened to be the night before the fic was due and Kuu had ONLY written what she had written the previous Tuesday. When she complained to Yue, the only thing she could say was, "Well, I told you before, didn't I?" and sip her juice box.

"Well, I bet _you _would leave it till the last minute!" Kuu accused.

"That's true, I probably would. On the other hand, I would work on it every night a little bit and work on it a lot when I have free time," Yue said wisely.

Kuu felt like a deflated balloon. Of _course _Yue would do it like that! She's _Yue!_

So, Kuu pulled up Haruna's laptop and opened "Mahora Sentai Mighty Morphing Baka Rangers", while staring at the almost blank screen. She had been struck with a disease called "Writer's Block." (A/N: Most people have Writer's Block, ne?)

"Nodoka, aru," Kuu called helplessly to Nodoka, who was quietly reading a book, "I can't think of anything to write."

Nodoka looked up from her book. "Well, maybe, Kuu-san, you should make people you know into fictional characters. Like, for instance, in real life I'm just me, right? But in a story, perhaps I'm a princess of a kingdom or I'm a lion tamer, you know?"

Kuu was beginning to understand. "Oh, like I could be the best Kung Fu master in all of Asia?"

Nodoka nodded. "Exactly."

Kuu had suddenly got an inspiration for her story. Smiling, she began typing away on the laptop, absorbed in her great idea

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was possibly the oddest Tuesday of Chisame's life. Well, at least, the evening started out weird on Monday.

First and foremost, the computer was acting wonky, irritating Chisame and interrupting Chiu's new line of photos. What had happened was that the computer was not accepting the new cosplay photos Chisame was going to put on her Net Idol's homepage.

Secondly, she had given up and went to bed. However…she wasn't tired. As long as she could remember, Chisame was _always_ sleepy when she went to bed. She tossed and turned all night, and she was pretty disgruntled about it.

And the next and final queer thing happened in the early morning when Chisame had finally dozed off. There was shuffling noises coming from her door, but she just decided it was a lost cat and went back to bed. But then there was a creak of the door, then a soft noise of it closing, so she lifted her tired head to see nothing was there.

Chisame assumed it was her imagination and fell back into dreamland, but then a horribly familiar voice whispered loudly, "Ohayou Chisame-chan, aruka."

Her orange-colored eyes snapped open to see Kuu's smiling face leaning over her's.

"GYAAA!!!"

Chisame literally fell out of bed and onto the floor in fright, panic, surprise and anger altogether. Kuu, however, thought that Chisame was so happy to see her she fell out of bed, and greeted Chisame's panicked face with a smile.

"Good morning, Chi-chan aru! How was your sleep, aruyo?"

Chisame was baffled by her behavior. _It appears this girl's weirdness level has been taken to another level, _she thought. "F-fine…"

Kuu's smile grew. "Great! Well, I knew I'd forget if I gave it to you in homeroom, Chi-chan, so I brought it to you before my morning exercise!" The Chinese girl brandished a Floppy Disc at the half-asleep girl on the floor.

"Uh…thanks. Uh…could you help me up, Fei?"

Kuu nodded gleefully, and helped Chisame up. She gave Chisame the Floppy Disc and then, with a wave, ran out of the dorm, leaving a annoyed yet wide-awake girl behind.

_I might as well upload Fei-freak's story, now that I'm awake, _Chisame thought, rummaging around for her glasses. She found them and booted up her computer. Soon enough she had logged in and was just beginning to edit it as she read.

**Mahora Sentai Mighty Morphing Baka Rangers **

**By Kuu Fei, 3-A**

Once upon a time, there was a team of sentai rangers. But they weren't just any rangers.

They were the Baka Rangers!

The leader was Baka Black, who was a bookworm by day, Baka Ranger by night.

Then there was Baka Blue, who was a ninja both day and night!

Baka Yellow (that's me!) was a Chinese martial artist during the day and night, plus a Baka Ranger.

Baka Pink was also a schoolgirl by day, but a Baka Ranger by night.

Baka Red was a Baka Ranger day and night.

So one day, they were hanging around the Baka Cave, where the superheroes hung around on Saturdays.

Baka Pink: I'm bored!

Baka Black: Shut it, Pink.

Baka PinK: HEY YOU CAN'T TREAT ME LIKE THAT! (angry)

Before they could argue any longer, their chief appeared on the huge screen TV, interrupting Baka Red's program.

Chief Nodoka: Hi! There's something going on with the evil Lords Chao and Hakase/ please help.

Baka Blue: (gasp) De gozarou?!

Baka Yellow: I WILL DEFEAT LORD CHAO AND HAKASE! IF MY NAME ISN'T –

Baka Black: -- The Mahora Sentai Mighty Morphing Power Rangers! I mean, _Baka Rangers_! Let's go!

All of them fly off.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chisame was aghast. This was even more pointless and boring then the Caucasian's! The story was horrifically short (no offense to good short chapters out there!) and there was bad punctuation, and the "k" in "pink" was capitalized!

And to cap it all, a reference to America's Mighty Morphing Power Rangers? _Give me a break! _Chisame thought.

So, she edited all the trash and posted it on the Internet, and hoped the next fic writer was going to be a little better.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

At school, Kuu had been informed her story had been put up. So, during lunch, Kuu went into the computer lab and checked out her wonderful story. _Chisame-chan did a wonderful job editing, aruka! _Kuu thought. She checked the reviews and found three. _Just like Eva-chan!_ She thought to herself.

Reviews for **Mahora Sentai Mighty Morphing Baka Rangers:**

**The Shiny Sword** _said, _"cool. can't wait to see future chappies. Write more!"

(Kuu smiled at this. This person said her writing was cool!)

**Spotstar** _said, _"It was okay. Make chapters longer, maybe I'll read more."

(Since this Spotstar said that her fic was okay, she wanted more reviews from this person then. She vowed to make her next chapter longer!)

**Sink** _said, _"Whoa. I thought McDowell's fic was bad, but _yours _takes the cake. It plainly sucks. WRITE BETTER."

(Kuu was immediately discouraged by Sink's review, but decided to make them better!)

So, Kuu was very proud of her work and hoped to get a lot more inspiration!

But for now, some Chinese food.

* * *

**A/N:** Nyaa, so Kuu's fic is done, done, DONE! This took an impossibly long time and I'm SORRY!! But I'm impressed that I've gotten eight reviews! WHOAMG! 

(1) Kinda quoted from Ms. Envy's** Minto's Night with Kisshu-kun!!**

Soo…**Confessions of a Teenage Martian Mage is on Hiatus**, eh? I guess I'll keep truckin' along with till its done, then I'll complete other things…yeah. Remember the contest I blabbed on about earlier? Well, I'll kick it off with this week's contest. If you're, oh say, familiar with you Negima Character CDs, you'll know this easy peasy lemon squeezy.

Next time: Imasugu, suki ni natte mo e- yo! "COPIPE" (copy-and-paste) de SMILE, kaomoji de FINISH!


	4. Chisame's Fic

**A/N:** Hello again! I can't believe how many reviews I got! **Fifteen**!!! Wowie!! Even though writers may see this as "Fifteen reviews? Pul-leeze." Well, I see it as, "WHOAMG!!!" because I have never gotten fifteen reviews for anything!! Whee!!

All fangirling aside (although I could fangirl all day about Hiro and Anda, XD), I guess…yeah…whoever gets it, even if you're not the first, you'll review that character's stories. (Which is the actual purpose of the contest, but oh well.) So, it's Chisame's chapter, which means it's going to be notoriously short. Siiigh…well, I hope the next chapter will be more exciting… -snort-

And now, to answer reviews!

**-For Chapter 1;**

**X Serac – **Why, thank you! And they'll probably write their own parodies of anime/mangas.

**Ari Mayota – **Paru's is coming up soon, nyan! ;D

**IceBlade28 **– Hehe…sir, I'm flattered! (You are a sir, right? XD)

**Guardian Korea – **That's what I like about my fic, I guess, and it's tearing me away from my other projects. That it's unique, I suppose.

000000000

**-For Chapter 2;**

**The Shiny Sword – **So can I. She can control dolls, and Rozen Maiden is full of dolls! Hence, Rozen Maiden is her favorite anime. (But then again...there's Angelic Layer!)

**Spanner – **Oh, I agree with you. I had just kinda randomly thought, "Hey, I'm gonna make them blackmail Eva lol" and so it was written on a word processor. But no, not everybody is going to be literary geniuses, no…

**Ari Mayota – **Thank you! And I get the vibe I'll be seeing you review a lot…yay!

**Spotstar – **XD Haha, it was unique, wasn't it? I don't think many people can think of such crazy blackmailing as I can. :D

**Black-Dax – **That's a good idea, but I'm sorta meh on it. Well, Eva doesn't really write, so that's why she stinks! (No offense to Eva fans, of course. :D)

**Guardian Korea – **Naa, thank you, thank you. :3

00000000

**-For Chapter 3;**

**The Shiny Sword – **Heh, I thought Kuu was a little OC, I guess. I'm not quite sure how she even knows what the Power Rangers is, I just thought it would be a little running joke.

**Nana the Dwarf – **Yeah, I guess that's it. I can be so scatterbrained sometimes! DX

**Spotstar – **Thanks for saying it was funny! And yes, this is Chiu-chan's time to shine, e-yo!

**Ari Mayota – **Good guess, but Fumika is with the Troublemaking Trio with Misora and Fuuka. The CD in question is Chisame's, though.

**LiMQ – **Really…? Haha, I suck. Thanks for pointing it out! X3

00000000

Thank you everybody for reviewing!! (Wow, I used up a whole freakin' page for that…go me!) So this week's mini-contest winners are **Spotstar **and **LiMQ**!! Hooray!! You two get the honor of reviewing Chisame's fic! (If I make you guys say something you don't like, please send me a review telling me to change it!!)

Translation for chapter name today will be at the postscript.

And so, without further to do, Negima is not mine, but Akamatsu-sensei's. Please forgive the shortness of this chapter (if there is any shortness to it) and enjoy! ♪

* * *

**IV. E-yo! Chiu no Kawaii desu! Chisame's Fic**

Remember when Chisame hoped that they would pick a better writer than Kuu?

Well, she got her wish, sort of.

This week's victim was none other than Chisame Hasegawa, much to her anger.

"Good job, Chisame. You've gotten the third writing assignment." Yue nodded nonchalantly at Chisame, who was practically baring her teeth in anger.

"Yay!" Yuuna cheered beside her. "Chi-chan was chosen! Hooray!"

_Why is everyone so happy for me?! _Chisame thought angrily. _Why am I the only one suffering?! Dammit!  
_

"Hey, Glasses."

Chisame looked up to see Eva, who had a smirk on her face. "Some people are saying **you **got the writing assignment this week. Is it true?"

Chisame was tempted to say "Well you Caucasian freak, I did and I would be happy if you killed me in the spot RIGHT now and I would be forever grateful" but thought better of it and responded somewhat angrily, "Yeah, so what?"

The smirk widened and she gave one of her anime evil laughs (as heard in the full-version of the outro theme, **Oshite Hoshii zoo, Shishou**) as though Chisame's suffering was her joy. And it was.

_Damn that girl… _Chisame gritted her teeth angrily. _Damn ALL of them!!_

"Heey, Hasegawa-chan!"

Chisame looked over angrily to see Asakura Kazumi, with the freak-ghost Sayo, smiling and waving at her. "I heard you got the story for this week! Awesome!"

"Y-yeah!" Sayo agreed, but Chisame just buried her face in her hands, disgusted. The very people she despised was happy for her…well, except for Eva, but that's a given. Eva would be only happy for Chisame if she _died, _to get away from everybody. She had learned she (Eva) hated everybody (including Chisame herself) except Satsuki.

But Chisame didn't _really _hate Satsuki…it was just she thought she was a bit queer, but that's all. (A/N: Because nobody really hates Satsuki, right? Such a nice girl, su…)

Anyway, after class, Chisame walked up to Negi's desk, who was grading papers for another English class he taught. "Negi-sensei?" she asked dully, trying to control her rage.

Negi looked up, smiling. "Ah, Chisame-san! Are you happy you got the story this week?" he asked, his eyes shining hopefully. Perhaps because he was only ten he was ignorant to Chisame's rage, but how did the other girls do it?

_Oh yeah, because they're all MORONS! _Chisame thought, realizing the obvious.

"Well, sensei, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Chisame said briskly, getting straight to the point.

Negi suddenly looked concerned. "Is something wrong, Chisame-san? Are other girls bullying you?"

_What does that have to do with the writing assignment?! _Chisame thought, but said, "No, Negi-sensei. It's just that…well…I don't want to do it this week."

Negi looked at her blankly. "You don't want to do it this week?"

Chisame nodded, praying that her plea would get through his thick skull.

"Well, Chisame-san, did you think you were picked on purpose?" Negi asked.

Chisame looked dumbfounded. Where did the "Oh, you don't have to do it!" come to "Did you think you were picked on purpose?" "Well…um…"

"It was picked randomly this morning from a fishbowl, Chisame-san. My eyes were closed, and I just randomly picked your name, which was on a piece of paper." Negi said, sounding determined. "So if you're sacrificing yourself for Makie-san, I'm sorry, I can't do it."

_Makie? You think I want to do this for that Baka Ranger!? _Chisame thought even more angrily, obviously angry and dumbfounded that he thought she was doing this for Makie. _WHO IS THIS GUY?!_

Negi's childish smile returned to his face. "I know you care a lot about Makie-san, but she'll get her turn eventually."

"Why, did Sasaki ask?" Chisame asked this a bit too sharply for her liking.

"Um, yeah." Negi looked taken aback. "Makie-san asked if you could switch with her – "

_Ah, yes! Makie, maybe you're not such an idiot after all! _Chisame nodded and smirked mentally. _You're trying to save dear old Chisame from her fate! _Maybe as a token of her gratefulness, she could be nice to Makie for the next day!

" – Because she was sad she didn't get picked. But I said to her, 'Makie-san, I'm sorry, but I can't make Chisame-san do that. Besides, you can't switch.' And she smiled and said, 'That's okay, Negi-kun!' and went to practice."

Now Chisame's thoughts of being nice to Makie evaporated into nothingness. Why didn't she say, "Well, can you please please PLEASE switch me with poor Chisame?" instead of "Oh sure Negi, I'll let Chisame suffer!"

"Well, thanks, sensei, I guess," Chisame grumbled, and walked huffily out of the room, sulking and hating everyone she knew and didn't know for her misfortune.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

When she got back to her dorm, Chisame was determined to finish her fic in one sitting. She wanted to get this god-forsaken, devil-created writing assignment over, and fast. Sitting in front of her computer, she considered her options.

_I could always write about how annoying everyone in my class is, _Chisame thought. _I could name it, "I Hate Just About Everyone" or something…but then again, that brat might give me an "F" for bashing everybody. _

_Chiu might be a good choice, _Chisame decided, glancing at Chiu's cosplay closet. _She'll attract lots of reviewers, and the brat likes Chiu, so she'll be a boy-magnet for this fic! _

Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, she wrote down:

_Main character: _Chiu the Net Idol

_Plot: _

"Hmm…the plot…" Chisame thought, stroking her chin. "Everyone will want to feel bad for Chiu during the story, so it has to be very pervy…

And than the idea hit her: why not Miyuki-chan in Wonderland?

For all those misinformed, Miyuki-chan in Wonderland is a two part OVA by CLAMP. It's a spoof off Alice in Wonderland. It's about a girl named Miyuki who falls down a hole into Wonderland, and meets a whole cast of girls with big busts, with some shoujo-ai in mind for Miyuki.

Instead, Chisame decided as she scribbled on her idea sheet, the girls would be replaced with boys, very hot boys that would like to "get it on" with Chiu…

A sudden, horrible feeling flooded through the girl. She was turning into the Chisame equivalent of Haruna, the doujin writer of the class. She could just see Haruna slapping her back and beaming, while saying, _"Atta girl, Chisame! You've become as perverted as I have! Great job!" _

Maybe, Chisame decided, she'd use the idiots for the characters. Maybe the boy thing wasn't so good. Still, the idea wasn't so perverted, was it? Plus, if people read it, they'd visit Chiu's homepage more! She would be the queen of the Net Idols!

With a wicked and slightly twisted smile, Chisame began.

000000

**Chiu-chan in Wonderland ****  
By Hasegawa Chisame, 3-A**

000000

One merry day, Chiu woke up from her sleep. She had been having a strange dream, something involving things called "fanboys." Yawning, Chiu got out of bed and checked the clock. It was ten minutes until school started, and poor Chiu thought she would get to school late!

After putting on her uniform and grabbing her school stuff, she raced out of the house, her brown hair flying behind her. "I can't be late!" she cried out. "I'll get in big trouble with sensei!"

Just as she was running past the market, she saw a tall girl with long dark hair in one of those Playboy bunny outfits on roller-skates, saying, "I can't be late! I can't be late!"

"Why is girl wearing a bunny outfit skating past me?" Chiu wondered to herself as she stared at the girl on roller skates. She had been so cutely and innocently staring at the girl she didn't realize that a hole the size of an unnaturally large tree's trunk had appeared in the middle of the road. Unfortunately, Chiu realized it at the last second.

"KYAAA!!" she screamed as she and the girl simply fell down the hole. "SENSEI IS GOING TO BE SOOO MAD!!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ne, ne, wake up. Wake up, Chiu."

_Who's calling me?_

"Ch-iu, wake up."

Chiu opened one sleepy, brown eye to total darkness. Well, it was almost _all _darkness. There was some kind of door thing in front of her, except it had a girl with long brown hair, a big chest and a kind smile on her face.

"Who…who are you?" Chiu asked, trembling a little.

The girl smiled. "I'm Chizuru, ara ara. I'm the keeper of the entrance to Wonderland. Are you the new Alice or Miyuki?"

"Who?"

"Never mind. But the question is, who are _you?_" Chizuru smiled pleasantly.

"My name is Chiu," Chiu said. "I'm the biggest Net Idol on the internets."

Now it was Chizuru's turn to ask something. "What is a 'Net Idol' and 'internets'?"

"Eh, nothing." Chiu glanced at her shoes, but then looked up. "So, Chizuru-san, you guard the door?"

Chizuru smiled pleasantly. "Yup!"

"So, um…where's the door?" Chiu asked, looking around as if to see the door pop up out of nowhere.

Chizuru giggled in a knowing way. "See, Chiu-chan, ara ara, I _am _the door. As being gatekeeper, I'm the door."

Chiu nodded. "So, um, Tobira-Chizuru-san…where are the knobs?"

Chizuru suddenly had a giggling fit for a few minutes, but then soon turned into a snort. "Ha, ha, ha…well, it's obvious where the knobs are, Miss Chiu!" Suddenly, an invisible force swept Chiu to Chizuru and the tobira-girl took Chiu's hands.

"See, they're _right here_. See 'em?"

And she pressed Chiu's hands on her two breasts.

Chiu's face turned a deep shade of red at the contact, she had never touched a girl's breasts before, other than her own. Chizuru pulled her close in a tight embrace, and then…

Pop! Chiu had appeared on the other side of the door and landed on a platform.

"Ugh, what a horrible morning…" Chiu groaned. She looked up at the sky, and suddenly she was not through Chizuru-tobira's door, but a forest clearing.

"Ne, ne, onee-san Fuuka Li, there's some girl there!"

"Jeez, Fumika To, you're so hyper!"

Chiu looked up to see two identical girls in ninja outfits. One had pigtails, and the other had buns in her hair.

"I am Fuuka Li!" The girl with pigtails announced.

"I am Fumika To, mysterious girl!" The girl with buns said.

Chiu groaned inwardly. _Great, crazier girls._

**TBC**

000000

Chisame grinned, extremely satisfied with her work. Nobody would be able to resist her excellent and flawless story with CHIU in it! Smiling manically, she saved it, and uploaded it on MahoraFiction.

She was especially happy she finished it in one sitting.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The day before the new girl was picked, Chisame decided to check the reviews for "Chiu-chan in Wonderland." She opened the link to it, and viewed her awesome story. Unsurprisingly, there was reviews. Six of them, to be exact. Clicking on the red button, she viewed them.

**Kagerou **_said, _"This is pretty good, especially since it has Chiu in it. Update it."

Chisame smirked; Kagerou was obviously a Chiu fanboy.

**Spotstar **_said, _"Haha, cool for putting Chiu as Miyuki. It was kind of short though."

He didn't sound like much of a fanboy, anyway, but the Chiu compliment was nice.

**KareokeShoujo17 **_said, _"KAWAIII! Chiu is my favorite Net Idol!!! She is so cool!!"

This sounded like a fan_girl_, but there was plenty of Chiu fandom to go around.

**LiMQ **_said, _"It was okay, but too short."

Chisame frowned a little, but the next review really got her mad.

**Sink **_said, _"Good god, this was so stupid an unoriginal. You **suck**."

Chisame suddenly got very, very angry. How dare this half-wit make fun of Hasegawa Chisame, the computer expert! Sink had foolishly left his e-mail address, so Chisame simply hacked into it and got into his e-mail account. Sink's actual name was displayed.

"Huh…what a weird name," Chisame said. "Well, I don't really care about it, so I'll just leave him be."

She finished off the night with a daily dose of taking Chiu pictures and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow…this took even LONGER than all of the other chapters put together!! Bejesus… -sigh- Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed it, and I don't have much to say except I'm a horrible, lazy person and one more thing.

I had recently gotten a flame which I would like to talk about, although I don't really care. The flame in question said, "This story is horrible. Come up with better materials."

If the anonymous person is somehow reading this, I would like to say that I don't care what you think, but at least provide me with some constrictive criticism like other reviewers. Also, even if you spam my reviews with flames, they will be taken down AND I will continue with this "horrible story" until the very end.

Plus, flames only keep Shino's, Zazie's, Sayo's, Neji's and my bonfire going so we can roast marshmallows during the summer. Everyone, keep this little bit of useless information in mind.

Wow, this is long…so I'll just wrap it up with the translation and PLEASE R&R!! Also, the next hint has to do with a quote…so see if you can get it!! (Maybe if you're familiar with the anime, you'll know it.)

(Translation: e-okay! Chiu is cute!)

Next Time: "Yes, I can smell it…the smell of love? Love aroma…eh."


	5. Fic Number 0

**0. A Very Important Update!!**

No, I'm not dead. Yes, I am very lazy. Yes, chapter five is being worked on. Yes, it IS Haruna. And thank you for your endless support. (I really need to get to work on it. .) Besides, I would expect Fm-kun to tell you guys I was dead, but I am still in communication with him.

So, guys, sorry for the VERY LONG DELAY. I am sorry. I truely am. I will try not to disappoint any of the readers. I swear!!

Trust me, if you get obsessed with Okami, other games, school, real life, ectectra, you wouldn't have a time to finish, too! (Well, maybe you WILL, but that's okay.)

Thanks for cheering me on in my time of absence, guys. I promise you a chapter during this week, which I am pretty sure I'll be able to update. By the way, I've been thinking up other ideas for fanfics, which include a Negima x xxxHOLiC crossover, Negima x Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu and Okami. So it's not you guys that I'm not updating, it's me.

Sorry for this somewhat long excuse, but still, you can expect a 99.9 percent chance of MahoraFiction dot Net this week!

- Star-chan

P.S. Happy birthday Satsuki! It's her ninteenth birthday today, I think.


End file.
